A Case of Liliane
by Rikku Himura
Summary: Ed and Al have managed to come back from the other side of the gate finally. Whats this? Winry has a kid? And its Edwards? And Al knew but Ed didn't!
1. Liliane Elric

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Alright! I'm finally writing a fanfic about my favorite anime series!! Fullmetal Alchemist! I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Winry and Ed have a kid, but Ed didn't know Winry was pregnant when he left. So yea, that's basically the story line, so if you get a good idea for a title, tell me k?

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 1**

**Liliane Elric**

Roy leaned back casually in his chair looking over his desk at the two males.

"It's about time you two came back," Roy finally stated.

"It took awhile to find a way to cross the gate," Edward admitted.

"Where's Hawkeye?" Alphonse asked looking around. Roy didn't have a chance to answer. All three males looked to the office door as it was thrown open ad a four year old ran in.

"Uncle Roy!" The toddler paused and looked at the two strange blonde men sitting in her uncles' office. The girl had dirty blonde hair pulled up into pigtails and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Liliane Elric! Get back here!" A female voice yelled. That seemed to jolt the girl for she giggled and ran straight to Roy who easily picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Elric?" Edward whispered.

"Wait is that little Lily?" Al suddenly asked causing Ed to stare at him.

"Who?!" Ed shouted.

"Are you harassing Aunty Riza again?" Roy asked the girl playfully. Innocently she shook her head.

"There you are," Riza stated in the doorway. She walked in, pausing to greet the Elric brothers, before continuing to Lily not giving the girl a chance to run from here again. She stopped in front of Roy's desk and held her hand towards her. The Elric brothers watched in confusion. "Give me the book."

"Nuh!" Lily stubbornly shouted clutching the book tightly to her chest.

"If you give me the book I won't tell your mother," Riza stated. With a pout Lily handed it over.

"Alchemy?" Ed asked catching sight of the book.

"Welcome back Edward and Alphonse," Riza stated.

"Who are you?" Ed asked the child in Roy's lap.

"Lily is Lily Elric," Lily happily stated.

"She's Winry's daughter," Roy replied. He stood with the girl in his arms. "If you want to know more ask Winry."

"Bye-bye?" Lily asked.

"Yes it's time to go home," Roy looked at Ed and Al. "Coming?"

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Soo what do you think? I know I write a lot of fanfic with kids. But at least this one isn't another future colliding with the past ya know? Well anyway R&R please!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	2. Welcome Home

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Whoot! Onto chapter two! Alright altogher that's five chapters posted today, but three different stories. Either way I'm on a role! I have one more chapter after this one, and then I'll be all out of chapters to post tonight. 

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Home**

"Mommy Mommy!" Lily shouted. She dropped Roy's hand and ran straight into Winry's waiting arms.

"Welcome home sweetie. Did you have fun with Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza?" Winry asked hugging the girl. Lily happily nodded. "Thanks again Roy."

"It's a pleasure to watch her," Roy replied smiling. "Reminds me of her dad." He shot Ed a side glance.

"She's grown Winry," Al stated softly. Winry slowly stood and faced the two she hadn't noticed standing there.

"Al? Ed? Is that really you?" Winry asked. Roy silently left.

"Yeah it's us," Al stated. Winry was soon crushing both him and his brother in a hug.

"Welcome home!" Winry cried.

"Winry," Ed replied softly. He was still staring at the toddler who was watching her mother hug strangers. "That girl."

"Lily you remember Uncle Al?" Winry asked. Lily shook her head. "Well, he's your Uncle Al. Why don't you show him your room?"

Winry watched Lily drag Al into the house. Energetically chatting away. Slowly she turned to face Edward.

"Is she really your daughter?" Ed asked in a strained voice. He couldn't bear the thought that his Winry had moved on and found someone else.

"Yes," Winry whispered.

"Her last name is Elric?" Ed asked again. Winry nodded. "Why?"

"Edward," Winry smiled softly. "She's your daughter."

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

o.o alright chapter two ish posted!! Lol, don't worry in the next chapter Edward is well...for lack of a better term, going to be Edward. You'll have to read on to figure out what I mean. Hopefully I don't over do it. Anyway please leave some reviews for me .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	3. Finding Out

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Alright here it is my last chapter for the day. But I won't be taking nap, so hopefully I'll have more chapters posted soon. I'm going to try to make Lily a lot like Ed, smart. And with enough energy and mischief to make her parents a nervous wreck lol. How's that sound?

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 3**

**Finding Out**

Edward, Alphonse, and Winry sat at the kitchen that night. Lily was in bed they thought. But she had felt the tension between them and sat on the stairs with her stuffed kitten listening. Ed finally looked up from staring at his hands.

"You knew," Ed accused Al.

"Yeah," Al stated guiltily. "She was a few months old when I followed you across the gate."

"Yet you never told me that I had a daughter? Why?!" Ed demanded. Lily's blue eyes sparkled, she had a daddy!

"I asked him not to," Winry spoke up. "Please keep your voice down she's sleeping."

"Were you hiding her from me?" Ed growled keeping his voice down.

"No!" Winry argued, struggling to keep her own voice from raising. "I wasn't sure if you made it back. And I didn't want you to feel guilty or that you have to be in her life."

"Win didn't want you to feel like dad brother," Al whispered.

"You don't want me to part of her life? Of your life?" Ed glowered trying to hide the pain and shock.

"Of course I want you to be a part of our lives. But I want it if you truly want it." Winry stated.

"I have a daughter who's what, four now?" Ed asked. Winry nodded. "And you want me to just suddenly pop into the picture?!"

Lily covered her mouth to muffle her gasp, letting go of her kitten causing it to fall onto the floor. He didn't want her! Tears started to flow down her face as she silently hurried across the living room and out the door.

"Bro-," Al stopped short as a slamming door caught all of their attention. The all raced into the living room and Winry bent picking up the forgotten toy cat.

"Lily," Winry whispered.

"She wasn't asleep she was listening," Al stated.

Winry ran towards the door but Ed grabbed her wrist. Slowly he shook his head at Winry's questioning gaze.

"Let me," Ed said. "She ran because of me."

"But," Winry started.

"Please Win," Ed pleaded.

"Alright," Winry hesitantly nodded. She watched Ed race out the door and into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Sad huh? Ed has a temper and I figured that this was how he would react to such a scene, did I over do it? Please hit that review button and leave me some love. Comment and suggestions help the story to keep going!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	4. Your Father

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

First of all I want to thank my reviewers for their comments: Automailjunkie44, jonas-FMA-Twilight-LOVE, OrangeSinger, and Morgan Grace Cullen. I'm sorry about it being sad thus far jonas and Morgan, but I had to, you know Ed. And, going along with Automailjunkies wishes, I'm updating lol! Am I updating soon enough I wonder though? Lol anyway, read on!

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 4**

**Your Father**

Edward frowned pulling his jacket closer around his body. The wind had picked up quite a bit, meaning there was a storm heading. Hopefully he could find Lily before it hit. Silently he cursed himself, he didn't even think of asking Winry where the child liked to go before he headed out. So here he was, in the cold night, looking for a kid that he just found out was his. He walked towards the graveyard after checking everywhere else that was close by. Edward heard thunder in the distance and what distinctly sounded like a whimper somewhere to his left. Ed's eyes searched the darkness as he turned towards the sound and found a small form huddled at the base of a tree.

"Lily?" Ed called softly. The figure jerked and curled up more. Silently he approached her and knelt in front of her. His movement and voice startled her, causing Lily to look up at him before shrinking back more. "Lily, I'm sorry."

"Do…do you's not want mommy and Lily?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do," Ed replied. Trying to not be gruff with the girl.

"But," Lily started however Edward shook his head.

"I was startled Lil," Ed stated softly. "I do want you; I want to be your father."

"Lily wants daddy," Lily replied with a small smile. Ed grinned before pulling her to him. He took off his coat and wrapped it around the girl. She was wearing a small red night gown.

"Let's go home," Ed said as he picked her up. The girl nearing sleep as he started the trek back to Winry's home. "I'll be here when you awake, so go ahead and sleep."

"Promise?" Lily's groggy voice asked. Ed smirked, she sounded like Winry.

"Promise."

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Okay, yea I really had no idea what to write on this chapter so I just kinda went with it. I'm still pretty much drawing a blank so I'm afraid you'll only get one chapter for now. I'll try to keep going Orange Singer. For now though I'm taking a break and trying to think about what to write. Please, leave some comments and suggestions. They help . And I always like to hear from my readers!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	5. Bonding Time

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hello fans and readers!! Can you believe they are going to pick FMA back up?! I'm so excited!! Alexis thank you for your comments; you are my most popular reviewer!! Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you love the story . And now readers please read on to chapter 5!

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 5**

**Bonding Time**

Edward frowned in his sleep. He could hear a chair being dragged across the wood floor, and then the sound would stop and he would feel eyes on him. Shortly afterwards the noise would start again. Curiosity was beginning to best him; slowly he opened one eye watching with a small smile as Lily dragged a chair towards the bookshelf. When she finally made it there she glanced at him again before climbing up onto the chair and reaching for a book.

Lily stood on her tiptoes on the chair reaching towards the book everyone took away from her. She frowned; she was still too short to reach it. Her bright blue eyes widened as a pair of hands reached past her towards the book and easily plucked it off the shelf. She whirled around on the chair, nearly falling off, to come face to face with Edward who was grinning at her.

With a smile Ed held a finger to his lips before motioning to the toddler to follow him. But Lily was to excited to have any of that. She jumped off the chair into her father's surprised arms. Edward sat back down on the couch he had been slipping on and sat Lily in his lap then opened the book in her lap. He watched in mild amusement as she flipped through the pages eagerly tracing the pictures with her fingers.

"Good morning you three," Winry said cheerfully a few hours later. Ed looked up at her confused, and then he noticed Alphonse sitting in a chair near himself watching with a grin. Lily was staring at Winry, all the color had drained from her face.

"Twouble?" Lily asked.

"No you're not in trouble," Winry answered. "Go wash up and change, maybe you can read more later."

The three watched Lily grin before jumping off of Ed's lap and carefully handing him the book back. She then darted up the stairs.

"Reminds me of us brother when we were young," Alphonse said. "How eager we were to learn."

"Yea it does," Ed answered. "Why is reading Alchemy get her into trouble Winry?"

"She can't read Edward; she likes to look at the pictures." Winry corrected. "I didn't want her to learn Alchemy. I...I wanted you to teach her. That way if you did come back you two could have something."

"Win," Ed smiled softly. Winry smiled at him in return before disappearing into the kitchen to make break feast.

"You can't read?" Al asked gently. Ed turned to see Al bent down to Lily's level. She had changed into a pair of blue shorts and a grey top; however the top was on backwards.

"Nuh," Lily responded. Ed grinned and approached the two. Kneeling down he took Lily's arms out of the sleeves and twisted the shirt around before pulling her arms back through gently.

"We'll just have to change that now won't we?" Ed asked as he held up the Alchemy book. "After all you can't learn this if you can't read."

Lily smiled up at him taking both his and Al's hands dragging them to the kitchen. She bounced impatiently in her seat, being scolded twice by Winry to sit still and being laughed at by the Elric brothers. None of that seemed to bother her though. She grinned at Ed, he was going to teach her to read and let her look at that book! Ed returned her smile playfully ruffling her hair as Winry placed some eggs on her plate.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

There you have it; yes I know it's short. I don't really know what to write. That's why I need some reviews please. Some suggestions are always welcome; they help when I get stuck on a story. Please just two reviews at least?? begs just hit that R&R button!! Sorry about the delay btw, FFXI has consumed me XD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	6. Tiger's and Giraffe's

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

Evening dear readers!! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been kinda brain dead. I've looked at all my currently on-going stories trying to update, but I can't think of anything. So I decided to just try and write and see what happens. So..I'm going to try and use Pure Shikon's suggestion. To the zoo!!! J

**Chapter 6**

**Tigers and Giraffe's**

Winry shook her head silently as she glanced out the window. Edward had taken Lily off her hands for the day so she could catch up on some auto mail. Usually the toddler spent a lot of time with her uncle. However when Winry suggested sending her to Roy's again Edward's eyebrow twitched and he refused and was suddenly putting Lily's shoes on her feet stating they were going to the zoo. Al laughed after the two had left and said Ed was probably feeling jealous about Roy spending so much time with his daughter.

"I hope those two are okay," Winry stated softly before going back to work. She had tried to worn Ed but he had waved her off stating that if Roy could handle Lily then so could he. However, Roy was used to Lily's energy and Edward wasn't. The last time Roy took her to the zoo, just the two of them, he nearly had a panic attack. The little girl managed to just disappear. She hadn't ran off, she was like Winry. Lily just got caught up in whatever had her attention and followed after it, much like her mother and auto mail.

Al had gone to the library and the grocery store for Winry. He had originally intended with going with his brother but decided against it.

~~~~~~With Edward and Liliane~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want to see first?" Edward asked after they entered the zoo.

"The big kitties!" Lily shrieked trying to run ahead, however Ed kept a tight grip on her hands preventing it.

Ed chuckled shaking his head but let Lily drag him a long. Occasionally stopping to have her read the simpler signs such as zoo, food, or store. Most of the time when they were looking at the animals Ed would point at the signs next to their cages and have her tell him the letters. Ed lost track of time when they finally found the tigers. Lily's eyes stayed glued to the huge cats and she refused to budge.

"Elric," came a voice to their right. Edward looked straight at the speaker while Lily glanced at them and straight back to her current interest, a tiger that had wandered closer to the enclosure. Roy Mustang walked closer to them with a smile. "I see you found Lily's favorite animal shortie."

"What are you doing here Mustang?" Ed asked, only twitching a little at the name.

"Al told me you two were here and I," Roy was interrupted by Lily.

"T-I-G-E-R," Lily stated happily turning and walking to the next area. Apparently spelling out the signs meant she was done here and was ready for the next animal. The two hurried to catch up with her.

"Good job Lily," Ed smiled.

"Teaching her to spell?" Roy asked. "She ran off on me here once."

"She wants to learn alchemy," Edward explained. "She probably wondered off on you because you were flirting."

"No I wasn't," Roy argued.

"Well she wouldn't do that to me, would you Lily?" Ed asked. After getting no response the two males looked around, noting the lake of a certain blue eyed blonde four year old. Ed winced at Roy's laughter. "This is all your fault."

"Let's split up and look for her," Roy stated laughing.

~~~2 hours later~~

It had taken them an hour and twenty minutes to find the girl that was currently fast asleep on Edwards shoulder. Then it had taken him another thirty minutes to get Roy to shut up about loosing his daughter. Edward sighed looking up at the house, perhaps he should of listened to Winry? Shaking his head and adjusting his grip to the snoozing toddler he continued on his way. They had found her looking at the Giraffe's. There had been a zoo keeper standing next to her when they arrived who had recognized Roy from the time Roy lost the same girl, much to Mustang's embarrassment.

Well, I could do better. But like I stated earlier I couldn't think of anything lol. And I like this zoo idea, thank you for the suggestion J I'm a Mustang fan also! The Vampire Alchemist, I'll try to start making these longer, sorry they've been so short.


	7. Lily Helps Uncle Roy

**A Case of Liliane**

**By: Rikku Himura**

Hello everyone! Sorry its been so long, I haven't been in a writing mood and when I have been, I don't have a clue to write. But today I decided enough excuses I'll just sit down and write and see what happens. Sound good? Lets see what chapter 7 brings then lol.

**Chapter 7**

**Lily Helps Uncle Roy**

Lily's lessons with Edward were going great. She new a few letters, but couldn't quite remember her alphabet yet. Edward was also teaching her how to spell her full name, and he couldn't help the grin that came to his face when he watched her sloppily write out Lily Elric with his coaching. Until he saw it on a wall in red crayon. That incident was soon avoided by lots of paper and crayons, as well as chalk for the sidewalk outside.

Al was also enjoying it. At times he would teach his niece a few things when his brother was busy. He had gotten her a coloring/activity book that had shapes in it and simple puzzles that they would do together. The Elric brothers were finding that Lily enjoyed puzzles.

Winry remained doing other things with her daughter. Whether it be girly things such as baking in the kitchen. Or letting her help with auto mail. Lily was doing something with everyone, and learning with everyone.

Today was different though, today Lily was getting to spend time with her Uncle Roy whom she hadn't got to see in awhile. Riza and given her paper and crayons, and watched for awhile to make sure the toddle wasn't going to get into any trouble. But Lily was content either writing Lily and Mommy and Daddy and Al repeatedly or drawing. Knowing Roy would feel left out Riza knelt down next to her and wrapping her hand around Lily's smaller one that held the crayon she wrote out Roy Mustang. And once Lily asked she also write out Riza Hawkeye. On her own she managed Roy and Riza fine, stumbling slightly on the z in Riza. However, it took them a few times for Lily to be able to write Mustang and Hawkeye on her own. Grinning happily at her achievement Lily proceeded to write the names she knew over and over again. Riza smiled slightly and stood telling Roy that he should get some paperwork done, before she took Hayate outside with her.

Silence in the office followed after Hawkeye's leave. Except for the sound of crayon on paper and a lazy pen being scratched on paper. Remembering that she wasn't the only one with paper Lily stood from her spot on the floor in front of her uncles desk and looked at Roy's pile of paper. Roy caught her hand mid-way from taking a piece and she blinked at him.

"Lily need more," Lily stated.

"These are important papers you can't draw on them," Roy explained.

"Why are they important?" Lily asked.

"Because they are," Roy stated unable to find a reason he was sure she would understand.

"But you're drawing on them Uncle Roy," Lily pointed.

"No I'm not," Roy chuckled. "I have to sign everyone of these papers."

"Sign?" Lily repeated.

"Put my name on them," Roy explained.

"Oh," Lily replied glancing from the pile of undone papers, to the pile of signed papers, and the paper that he was in the middle of signing with understanding.

"I'll go get you some more paper," Roy said standing. "Wait in here okay?"

"Okay Uncle Roy," Lily nodded.

Lily watched Roy leave the office and then returned to staring at his desk. She decided that that was just to many papers for her uncle to sign and decided that she needed to help him. So with one last look at the door Lily took a few pages from Roy's stack and then returned to the floor and began to write Roy Mustang in pink crayon on the sign line. After seeing Roy do this a dozen times she knew where his name went, and Aunt Riza was nice enough to show her how to write out his name.

Ten minutes later Riza returned to the office and glanced at her then the empty desk with a frown. Not noticing that her niece wasn't drawing on any paper, but a certain document.

"Where's your Uncle Roy?" Riza asked.

"He went to get paper for Lily cuz Lily ran out of drawing space," Lily explained.

"So..he went and got you some and then disappeared again?" Riza asked again.

"No," Lily shook her head. "Uncle Roy hasn't returned yet with Lily's paper."

"Oh," Riza stated. "What are you drawing on then?"

"Lily is helping Uncle Roy," Lily stated. "See?"

Lily stood on her knees and brought a piece of paper with her. Riza stared in shock, slack jawed at a document that had Roy Mustang written in pink crayon by a four year old. Riza opened and closed her mouth a dozen times. She needed to scold the girl, but Lily had pulled one on her that she wasn't sure how to respond too. Riza turned hearing laughter behind her and found Roy leaning against the door hunched over laughing with an armload of paper. Lily grinned at him.

"Lily do good?" Lily asked. "Lily surprise Uncle Roy?"

Roy couldn't answer her, he was laughing to hard, but he did manage to nod his head.

"Yay Lily do good!" Lily shouted.

"No Lily did not do good," Riza scolded. "Those are important documents, not drawing paper."

"What she do now?" Ed asked coming through the doorway. Glancing form a laughing Roy, to an upset Riza, and lastly to a confused Lily.

"Lily help Uncle Roy daddy," Lily stated.

"That's not helping," Riza stated. "You shouldn't touch those."

Edward neared Lily who was starting to head towards tears, uncertain of what she had done wrong but knowing she had done something to greatly upset her aunt. Edward knelt next to his daughter and looked at some of the papers she had wrote on with a half smile, now understanding why Riza was mad but curious as to were she got the idea.

"Why'd you write on these Lil?" Edward asked.

"Lily wanted to help Uncle Roy," Lily sniffled. "Lily thought Uncle Roy would be happy."

"Oh you made me plenty happy," Roy stated after composing himself.

"Roy!" Riza yelled. "She wrote your name in pink crayon!"

"True you could of picked a better color," Roy replied.

"But Lily likes pink," Lily frowned.

"Not helping," Riza growled out.

"Okay so you wanted to help Mustang," Ed stated still not drawing the connection. "At least she didn't draw on them. Why'd you write his name?"

"Because I told her that's what goes on those papers," Roy said. "Didn't I Lily?"

"Uh-huh," Lily nodded. "And Aunty Riza taught Lily to write Uncle Roy's name!"

"That was a big help Lily," Roy replied. "But you can't do that anymore."

"But..why?" Lily asked. "Lily likes helping Uncle Roy."

"It's something Mustang has to do," Edward explained. "He'll get into trouble if he lets someone else do his work."

"Doesn't seem to stop him," Riza muttered. Now that she understood where the toddler came from and why she did it, she wasn't so mad at her.

"So Lily can't help?" Lily asked.

"Next time we'll find something for you to do that can be helpful, alright?" Roy asked.

"Maybe you can help me run my errands," Riza supplied.

"Otay!" Lily agreed.

"Now that that's settled," Edward stood. "Lily and I need to get going so we can tell Winry and Al about Roy's new signature and favorite color."

"Just wait until she does something like this to you shortie," Roy replied.

"WHO ARE YOU-," Edward stopped his rant and shook his head. "Never mind, lets go get some ice cream Lily."

"Daddy?" Lily asked half way home.

"Hm?" Ed responded.

"How come you and Mommy don't do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?" Ed looked around wondering what had caused this question.

"Kiss like the other mommy's and daddy's we saw today," Lily replied. Ed twitched looking slightly red in the face. "Do you not love each other?"

"No, that's not..I mean I..umm," Edward turned even redder. If he couldn't tell Lily how would ever tell Winry? Then again if he told Lily, Lily would probably tell Winry before he even had the chance. "How about I take Winry, I mean Mommy, out on a date?"

"A date?" Lily asked.

"Yea," Edward stated. "Umm..a mommy and daddy day?"

"Oh," Lily replied. "I think Mommy would like that a lot!"

"Let me ask Mommy first okay?" Ed stated facing the girl to make sure she'd understand.

"Why can't Lily tell her?" Lily asked.

"It's the proper way of doing things," Edward shrugged. It'd be easier to just have Lily do it, he'd admit, but Ed wanted to do things right with Winry. They had a lot of making up to do.

"Let Uncle Roy's papers?" Lily asked.

"Like Uncle Roy's papers," Ed nodded.

Alright, I'll admit that the first few paragraphs aren't' that good. But I think it picks up after that, also I do believe that I managed to make this chapter longer, yea? Smogle I hope Lily made you laugh yet again in this one with her genius ideas. I'm glad that you don't mind that they are short Rultas. Smile-thebestthingintheworld thank you for the idea for a romance scene, I do believe that will happen in the next few chapters. To all my other reviewers thank you! And please hit that review button, I love hearing from ya'll and it really helps me when I'm stuck!


End file.
